


Wedding Vacation

by ValhallaPeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Domesticity, Drunk Otabek, Drunk victor, Excessive use of 'Yurio', Family, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, OtaYuri is the main pairing, Poor Yuri, Skating, Smut, Top Yuri, VictUuri, Victor Being Victor, Victor is embarrassing, Victor loves teasing Yuri, Yuri and Otabek being sickeningly cute, actual vacation, bottom otabek, continuation fic, dares, established relationships - Freeform, figure skating, lazy cuddling, more tags to be added later, older yuri, otayuri - Freeform, some plot some porn, the morning after, they act like Yuri's parents, tol Otabek, tol yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: Victor and Yuuri get married, but Yuri is absent the day of due to a funeral. Understanding that he was wanted there, he takes the next flight to Japan after the funeral.Or, a continuation of 'Holiday Vacation'.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri could remember the last vacation he took with Otabek very well. It was then that their feelings for each other came out into the open, both accepting and loving each other through the last year.

Yuri was seventeen, going on eighteen now. He was going back to Hasetsu with Otabek, this time unannounced. They were surprising Victor and Yuuri the day after their wedding. Yuri had been unable to attend the wedding due to a funeral the same day, but he had promised Otabek that he would be in Hasetsu the day after. On the condition that he keep it a secret from Victor and Yuuri.

He arrived at the airport, yawning tiredly. Long flights always tired him out, especially flights in coach with screaming babies. He didn't mind the babies so much, it was the close proximity to others that bothered him.

He opted to call a cab, but saw Otabek waiting for him near baggage claim. He rushed over to him, leaping into his arms and kissing any part of him he could get to. He hadn't seen Otabek in months, the last time being the last competition, where Otabek had won silver and stood next to Yuri on the podium after he had won gold for the second year in a row.

Otabek let out a soft laugh, holding onto Yuri. “It's good to see you, too, Yura.” he said fondly.

Yuri smiled brightly at Otabek. “How did you manage to get away from them?” he asked.

“I told them I was going to pick up their wedding present from the post office. They were drunk enough to buy it.” Otabek shrugged, grabbing Yuri's bag from the conveyor belt. They headed toward the exit, Yuri yawning.

“Tired, Yura?” Otabek asked. Yuri nodded.

“Very. I couldn't sleep on the plane.” Yuri mumbled, getting into the car with Otabek. “They even let you borrow the car, how nice.”

Otabek laughed softly, buckling himself in. “It's for them, so I asked first.” he said softly.

Yuri managed to stay awake the entire car ride, until they arrived at Victor and Yuuri's new place. It was a nice house near the beach. Yuri whistled, impressed. “So this is what fame can do, huh.”

Otabek shook his head, grabbing Yuri's bags and heading to the front door with them. He used one of the keys on the keyring to open the door. Everything was quiet, Yuri figured Victor and Yuuri were passed out in bed by now.

They made it to the kitchen before the lights came on and Victor was standing in the entryway. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw Yuri.

“Yurio!” he shouted happily, hugging Yuri happily.

“It's 'Yuri', old man!” Yuri shouted back, his usual venom absent. Yuuri made his way into the kitchen a while later, spotting Victor hugging Yuri, who just stood there uselessly.

“Yuuri, look! Our son is here!” Victor cooed, Yuri squirming and trying to get away. 

“I'm not your son, now let go!” he squirmed more, Yuuri joining in on the hug.

“I hate you both.” Yuri grumbled, standing there uselessly. Of course, he didn't mean it, and they knew that. Yuri was actually quite fond of both of them by now.

They were the only ones that had thought to include Yuri in everything they did. Yuri appreciated that, he didn't have many friends. And honestly, even though Yuuri had somewhat forced his presence into Yuri's life, Yuri didn't mind so much. Yuuri had always been kind to him, even when he hadn't been too kind to Yuuri.

And Yuri's pushiness had done wonders for Yuuri's career, even if Yuri did still beat him at the grand prix finals last year. Yuri didn't think he could take the career turns that Yuuri did. He loved Otabek, but he was a solo figure skater. He didn't think he had it in him to do a couple's routine.

Not that he'd ever had anything against it. He was sure it would do wonders for him, but he didn't really think he could do it. Not as well as Victor and Yuuri, anyway.

Victor and Yuuri finally let go of him, after fully drowning him in affection. Despite his annoyance, Yuri couldn't help but smile. At least they had remained the same. 

“Ah, Yurio, you got tall!” Yuuri commented. Yuri just gave him a dumb look. 

“And?” he asked. Puberty had done wonders for him, but he was still shorter than Otabek. The damn Kazakh needed to stop growing. Each time Yuri thought he caught up, Otabek had to grow more.

“His hair is longer, too.” Victor commented. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Our son is growing up!” Yuuri said, laughing at Yuri's red face.

“Stop calling me your son!” he shouted, looking toward Otabek for help.

“Oh, stop laughing!” Yuri said, pouting at his boyfriend.

“Sorry, sorry, you just remind me of a family, after all.” Otabek said slyly, watching Yuri's face redden even more.

“You're all assholes.” he muttered, defeated. Even his own boyfriend agreed with the other two idiots.

“You love us.” Victor said, going to the fridge to warm up some leftover food for Yuri.

“Finally, you decide to feed me.” Yuri grumbled, sitting at the table.

Victor and Yuuri laughed, waiting for the food to heat up. Otabek settled next to Yuri, brushing his fingers through his long hair. “It's gotten really long.” he said softly.

Yuri smiled and nodded, enjoying the moment before Victor and Yuuri interrupted. But he didn't mind so much, he actually felt at home here.

He would never admit it, but he missed Victor and Yuuri whenever they returned to Japan. It was so quiet at the ice rink without Victor's chattering and Yuuri's cooing over him and Yuri.

He had grown accustomed to having them around, and now that they both lived in Japan, Yuri was often lonely in Saint Petersburg. He would never outright admit that, either. 

He had grown fond of the two of them. Even if Yuuri was the type to coddle both Victor and Yuri. Yuri was tough, he could handle defeat. Victor was the more fragile one. Yuri hadn't lost yet since the grand prix final, where he defeated Yuuri by just a few points.

He was proud of himself. They were proud of him. Especially Otabek, who had come close to defeating Yuri a few times. Yuri was proud of him, too.

At the moment, they wouldn't have to worry about skating. This was an actual vacation.

This was them living life at its fullest.


	2. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving, Yuri sits and chats with everyone while eating. He would have rather been at the wedding, funerals were way too depressing for his liking.

Following their last vacation, Yuri had seen Otabek only a handful of times. Each time, they had slept in the same hotel room, though Yuri had his own room. 

So he was happy when Otabek said that they would be sharing the same room this time, rather than Yuri having his own room and not sleeping in it. They would only be in Hasetsu for two weeks, that was the maximum amount of time Yuri was given.

He didn't mind, he would have Otabek with him for two weeks. That was much longer than they'd had before during the championships. 

“How was the funeral?” Victor asked, Yuri looking up.

“It was fine. I don't even remember my mom's dad.” he said, shrugging. Yuri never spoke of his family, and he wasn't overly close to his parents or siblings. He had been raised by his grandfather in Saint Petersburg throughout his skating career.

Victor nodded, not saying much else. Instead, he chattered on about skating, and how Yuri had won gold yet again, putting Yuuri in either second or third place each time. Yuri no longer saw himself as superior to Yuuri, instead, pushing him to do better each time.

Yuri knew he could be pushy, but he really wanted to see Yuuri skate to his full potential. That didn't mean he himself was beyond mistakes. He wasn't. He still made mistakes, but he prided himself on bettering himself and perfecting his routines.

“I'm sorry I wasn't here for the wedding. The funeral came up pretty quickly.” Yuri said, with a soft sigh. 

Yuuri stared at Yuri for a moment, unused to him apologizing for anything. 

“It's okay, Yurio! You were there in spirit!” Victor chimed in. Yuri couldn't help but laugh. He would have rather been at the wedding, at least things would have been more cheerful and less awkward.

“My name is 'Yuri', not 'Yurio'.” he grumbled out anyway. To think he would be used to them calling him Yurio by now. But he liked his name just fine.

“We'll go see mom and Mari tomorrow, if you want to come along.” Yuuri offered. He smiled when Yuri's face brightened. He seemed to really like his family.

“Maybe we can get Yuuko and her girls over, too.” Victor said, watching Yuri shake with excitement. It was adorable, how excited he still got when it came to seeing people he actually liked.

Otabek sat down next to Yuri, holding his hand under the table while Yuri ate his dinner. It was late in the evening, and he was sure Yuri was tired. He had to be jet lagged by now.

There wasn't too much of a time difference, but it was still significant enough to tire anyone out. Especially one who hate traveling as much as Yuri. They should all be used to it, but that didn't mean they enjoyed it. Victor and Yuuri weren't due back in Russia until the next competition season started, so they were able to stay in Hasetsu.

Yuri was able to go back to his grandfather's place until the next competition as well, but he was staying in Hasetsu for the next two weeks. He was thankful it was spring this time, and not too cold like the last time he had been there.

He looked up at Otabek when he finished his food, Otabek brushing his hair out of his face. Yuri was growing and filling out more, his muscles better defined. He was still slim and lanky, but he had grown taller over the last year. 

Otabek had grown more, too, but it wasn't noticeable until he stood next to someone he was once shorter than. 

Yuri smiled at Otabek, kissing the palm of his hand affectionately. He had missed him terribly over the last few months. He hadn't seen Otabek in a while, and it was good to have him finally sitting next to him in his friends' dining room.

“We'll show you the house later, I'm sure you're tired.” Yuuri said softly, taking Yuri's dishes and washing them.

“I could have done that.” Yuri pointed out, Yuuri shrugging.

“You're our guest, don't worry about it.” Yuuri said softly, smiling.

It was good to be back in their company, Yuri knew he had missed them terribly. He missed being annoyed by Victor and Yuuri, and laughing when Yakov yelled at them to focus on skating rather than each other.

Yes, Yuri had missed them. Not that he would outright admit it, but he had. Especially Otabek. That, he would admit. He had missed his boyfriend more than anything. Waking up alone after returning home from Hasetsu had been devastating.

He wouldn't admit to crying over it. But the times he had seen Otabek, the times he had let Yuri sleep in his room during competitions more than made up for it.

Otabek stood, and Yuri followed suit, bidding good night to the lovebirds before following Otabek to their bedroom. He whistled when the lights were turned on, setting his bags in the corner with Otabek's for the time being.

“This is nice.” he said softly, looking around the room. 

“Yeah. They told me this room was decorated for us specifically.” Otabek said softly.

Yuri shook his head, sighing. “They're way too into having us here.” he said softly. Not that he minded, it meant that he and Otabek wouldn't have to worry about staying in a hotel while visiting from now on.

“Do you want a bath or anything before bed?” Otabek asked softly. Yuri nodded, and Otabek went into the adjoining bathroom to run a bath for his love.

“Will you join me?” Yuri asked, walking into the bathroom and tugging his shirt off. He and Otabek had seen each other naked plenty of times, so he was hardly embarrassed.

“Sure.” Otabek said softly, a smile on his face. It was rare to see Otabek smile, but around Yuri, he smiled a lot.

Yuri wouldn't trade that for the world. He loved Otabek's smiles, as secret as they were. He didn't often smile in public, keeping his firm stoicism. Not that Yuri minded, he loved Otabek the way he was.

There was no way he would ever change him.


	3. Morning Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor likes to be annoying. Especially in the mornings. Why do they all have to wake up so damned early during vacation?!

Soaking in the bath after a six hour flight was always nice. It was nothing like the hot spring at Akatsuki Yu-Topia, but the bath was spacious enough for both Yuri and Otabek to settle comfortably, Yuri's back to Otabek's chest. Yuri sighed, content for the first time in ages.

Ever since he and Otabek had made things official, and public, fans had been scrabbling to find any picture of them together or any information on whether or not they would be together at the same place. But Yuri made sure that no one but Yakov, Lillia, and his grandfather knew that he was flying to Japan for two weeks. 

From what he understood, people weren't even aware that Otabek was in Japan. Yuri sighed again, sinking lower into the hot water, his hair pulled up into a messy bun to avoid getting wet. He was content, yes, but also very tired. He could fall asleep here.

Otabek's hands rubbing lazy circles over his belly didn't help his tiredness much, either. He yawned wide, splashing hot water over his face before sitting up and turning. “I'm ready for bed.” he said softly, Otabek nodding and pulling the drain plug to drain the water from the bath. 

Yuri stood and got out of the bath first, Otabek following suit. “You look tired.” Otabek said softly, using one of the fluffy towels to dry Yuri off first, and then himself.

“No shit. I flew from Russia to Japan in Coach, couldn't sleep on the plane.” Yuri grumbled, pulling on his sleeping clothes. He didn't really wear pajamas these days, instead, had clothes reserved for sleeping in. 

And since it was a little warmer, he dressed lightly for sleep. He turned toward Otabek expectantly, the taller man arching a brow. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Yuri huffed, pouting at his boyfriend. Otabek smiled and leaned in, kissing Yuri lovingly. Yuri immediately wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, holding onto him as they shared their first proper kiss in what felt like ages.

Pulling away, Otabek lifted Yuri easily, carrying him to the bed. “Hey! A little more warning next time!” Yuri shouted, laughing happily as Otabek laid him onto the bed.

“Maybe I like surprising you.” Otabek returned, settling into bed next to Yuri, laying on his side and facing his blond boyfriend. “I love you, Yura.” he said softly, stroking Yuri's cheek.

“And I love you, Beka.” Yuri returned, kissing the palm of Otabek's hand lovingly. “I missed you.” he said softly, looking up at Otabek through long lashes.

“I missed you too, Yura. So much.” Otabek said, smiling at Yuri. He knew they were being sappy, and Yuri normally hated that, but right now, neither of them cared.

“Sleep now, Yura. We'll go see Mari and Yuuko tomorrow.” Otabek said softly, Yuri nodding and closing his eyes. He fell asleep immediately, Otabek staying awake a bit longer, listening to Yuri's soft, even breathing as he slept.

He fell asleep a while later, curled up with Yuri after months apart.

The next morning, they were woken quite rudely when Victor decided to let Makkachin into their room and jump onto them on the bed.

“Victor! What the hell?!” Yuri shouted, throwing a pillow at the older man's head. 

“Always a pleasant morning person, Yurio!” Victor hummed. 

Otabek groaned, hiding his face in one of the pillows while Yuri angrily got up and chased a very amused and laughing Victor out of the room. He huffed, wide awake now.

“Beka~” Yuri cooed, getting onto the bed and nudging his boyfriend gently. “Come out of bed, I'll make you some coffee.” he said sweetly, Otabek groaning again before rolling onto his back and sitting up.

“Victor is a sadistic bastard.” Otabek groaned out irritably. Yuri couldn't help but smile. As long as he and Otabek had known each other, the Kazakh man was not a morning person. 

Yuri was, but he was always angry upon waking up. Especially when Victor had something to do with it. 

Yuri watched Otabek rub his face with his hands before getting out of bed before they went to brush their teeth before breakfast. “I agree wholeheartedly. I'm pretty sure he derives some sort of sick pleasure from tormenting others.” Yuri said, putting toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

Otabek grunted in agreement, brushing his teeth. When they were finished, they made their way downstairs for breakfast. True to his word, Yuri made Otabek's coffee the way he liked it. Black, with way too much sugar.

Yuri preferred tea over coffee, but poured some coffee for himself with cream and a small amount of sugar. He sipped his coffee, glaring at Victor's turned back.

“Oh my, I feel daggers.” Victor said, pretending to shiver and shake. Yuri rolled his eyes, looking up when Yuuri tiredly entered the room.

“Victor is evil.” he complained tiredly, sitting down at the table. So, Victor had woken his husband, too. The poor sap, Yuri thought to himself.

“We're having breakfast as a family!” Victor chirped happily, both Yuri and Yuuri groaning at his words. 

“For the last damn time, I'm not your son!” Yuri shouted, irritated. Mornings with Victor were not his thing.

“Don't talk to your father that way.” Yuuri chided, earning a kick from Yuri in return. He laughed, rubbing his shin, seeming to cheer up quicker than Yuri and Otabek.

“Really, Yurio, you should lighten up.” Victor said, serving their breakfast. Yuri just rolled his eyes, refraining from saying anything more. It would do no good.

He knew how stubborn Victor was. “Yakov didn't mention any practicing.” Victor began, looking at Yuri. “Aslanov didn't, either.” he continued, shifting his gaze to Otabek.

“This is my actual vacation time.” Yuri said, waving a hand. “Yakov said I earned it.” he finished, eating his breakfast slowly. He was picking at it more than eating it, not used to anything more than a banana and a protein bar for breakfast.

“Eat, Yura. Stop playing with your food.” Otabek said, nudging Yuri gently. Yuri hissed in response, but started to eat slowly.

Victor smiled at the two, Yuri glaring at the older man. “Not one word, Vitya.” Yuri muttered, Victor raising his hands up in defeat, leaving the two of them alone for the time being.

Yuri was grateful. For once, Victor kept his mouth shut and kept any snide comments to himself. If only that were a common occurrence. 

That was wishful thinking, and Yuri knew it. It would do no good to dwell on it. Victor was Victor, after all.


	4. A Day Out, Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek get a few hours to themselves to allow some "alone time" for the newlyweds. They decide to go skating, and visit Yuuko and her girls.

Vacation time was the best time, in Yuri's opinion. Vacation time with someone you love? Even better. He and Otabek had decided to go out sight seeing again, having decided to take some time away from Victor and Yuuri. At least for a few hours, to give the newlyweds some time to themselves.

Yuri had been all over Hasetsu in the past with Victor and Yuuri, so he knew his way around better than Otabek did. Not that either of them minded. It was nice to be alone, just the two of them. Yuri brought Otabek to his favorite cafe, the hostess greeting him like she had the last time.

“Always popular, no matter where you go.” Otabek said fondly after they ordered and settled at a table toward the back of the cafe. 

“It's what happens when you win gold. You're pretty popular yourself.” Yuri returned, waggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Otabek scoffed, sipping his coffee and reaching across the table, holding onto Yuri's hand. Yuri gave him a half smile, sipping his own hot coffee. This was his favorite place right now, here with Otabek, drinking coffee at one of his favorite cafes in Hasetsu.

From there, they made their way to Ice Castle Hasetsu, for a bit of leisurely skating and to see Yuuko and her girls. Yuri still wouldn't admit to how much he liked Yuuko and her family.

It obviously felt different from how he felt about Otabek, he felt like they were family. The triplets and Yuuko had sent him messages over the last year, wishing him luck in his competitions and asking when he was going to come visit again.

Yuri always enjoyed his stays in Hasetsu, because he had friends. He actually had a family, as Yuuri's mother had put it. He appreciated it more than they knew, especially since his relationship with his parents was nonexistent. He'd only ever had his grandfather, Yakov, Lillia, and Victor, Mila, and Georgi. 

But now, his family had extended to include the Nishigoris, and Yuuri's family. Yuri smiled to himself, tying on his skates and watching Otabek do the same. They were on the ice in no time, Axel, Loop, and Lutz joining them after a few minutes. Yuri opted to teach them a few things, much to Yuuko and Otabek's amusement.

Yuri was happy that they were fast learners, and he was actually having fun. 

“How was your flight, Yuri?” Yuuko asked while Yuri was taking a breather and letting Otabek take over his “lesson”.

“Tiring. There were screaming babies on the flight, I couldn't sleep. It wasn't their fault, but it still kept me awake.” he said softly.

Yuuko nodded. “Babies do tend to cry a lot during flights. The air pressure, and all.”

Yuri nodded, watching Otabek with the girls, all four skating happily. Yuri couldn't help but smile, a rare sight. He snapped a photo, making sure to tag both Otabek and the girls on Yuuko's account. 

“I enjoy spending time here. It's nice. Quiet, compared to Saint Petersburg.” Yuri said after a moment. He wasn't sure if he would consider moving to Hasetsu, though.

“I've never been to Saint Petersburg. I've been here all my life. I always dreamed of traveling, but my girls are my life right now.” Yuuko said with a smile, watching Otabek and her daughters.

“It's hectic there. I don't really do much outside of practice and competitions, so having vacations is nice.” Yuri replied. “I was actually surprised to get an invitation back here, even moreso that Yakov let me have actual time off. Even during the off season, I'm busy preparing for the next competition.”

Yuuko let out a sound of awe, smiling happily. “You get to see so many different places, though. I'm sure it's nice sometimes.”

Yuri nodded, agreeing with her. “It's nice, when we get time to explore and do other things.”

Otabek joined them a while later, out of breath while the girls continued on the ice. “I don't know how you keep up with three girls with that much energy, miss Yuuko.” he said, chest heaving for air.

“With a lot of practice and patience.” Yuuko said proudly. 

“It's worthy of the utmost admiration.” Otabek added. He couldn't imagine keeping up with triplets, let alone triplets with that much energy.

Yuuko beamed happily at both Yuri and Otabek, Yuri sighing after checking the time. “We have to go, sadly. Victor insisted on “family dinner” at home, and it's nearing time.”

Yuuko nodded, Axel, Loop, and Lutz piling around Yuri and Otabek for hugs before they left.

“The shrimps are getting taller.” Yuri commented as they left the ice rink. “I haven't seen them in more than a year, I forgot how fast kids grow.” he said.

“You keep getting taller, too, Yura.” Otabek pointed out, Yuri huffing.

“No matter how tall I get, you're still taller.” Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

Otabek couldn't help his soft laugh. “You're still beautiful, Yura.” he said softly, slipping his hand into Yuri's, holding on as they walked back to Victor and Yuuri's house.

“Damn right I am, don't you forget it. You're really good looking too, though.” Yuri added. “Like damn, how did I get so lucky?”

Otabek just smiled, squeezing Yuri's hand gently. “I think the better question is how did -I- get so lucky? You could have chosen anyone.” he pointed out.

“I could have, yes, but you were the one I fell for, and you're the one I love. You're stuck with me, Beka.” Yuri said pointedly, smiling.

No one else mattered to him as much as Otabek, except for his grandfather. They were the ones he loved more than anything, more than anyone else. He would only admit it to them. No one else, regardless of who asked. He would do anything for them.

He was sure Otabek knew that, and he never had to outright say it. He squeezed Otabek's hand in return, walking along quietly with him.

That was another thing he loved. They could sit together in absolute silence, and it would be a comfortable silence. Neither of them really had to say anything.

Yuri leaned his head against Otabek's shoulder, Otabek letting go of Yuri's hand and wrapping it around his shoulders as they walked instead.

Yuri smiled happily. This was another of his favorite places to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write, and I do apologize. Things got busy fast, and I've been sick with a cold.


	5. The Best Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, the best thing in the world was cuddling in bed with his boyfriend.

Dinner was nowhere near as awkward as Yuri thought it would be. Of course, he opted to remain painfully oblivious as to what the other two had been up to while he and Otabek were out. Not that he really cared, he just preferred not to think about it.

He cared about the other two, and that was enough. He didn't need to know every little detail of their lives. Especially their private lives, those were private for a reason. And Yuuri's insistence on Victor watching what he says because “Yurio is still underage!” was appreciated.

Despite the fact that in Russia, he was of age. Legally, he was an adult. He was sure it was different in Japan, but he wasn't Japanese. He would follow the laws, obviously, but the age of consent thing was a load of crap to him when he was considered a legal adult at sixteen, and he was seventeen now.

He didn't plan on outing himself or Otabek as being “intimate” when they hadn't done anything more than touch, and they hadn't even gotten that far since Yuri arrived in Hasetsu. He blamed timing and his tiredness for that.

He idly watched Yuuri clean up, having been shot down when he offered to help. Yuuri kept going on about the guest thing, and then Victor decided to chime in.

“You're spoiling our son, Yuuri.” he said, laughing at Yuri's inhuman screech. “He gets that from you.” Victor pointed out, Yuuri flushing a vibrant red.

“That was more than I wanted to know, Vitya.” Yuri deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

“You do have quite the lungs.” Otabek commented, rubbing Yuri's thigh gently under the table.

“Not you, too.” Yuri groaned, burying his red face in his hands.

“You do know how sex between two men works, right, Yurio?” Victor asked. Yuri groaned even louder.

“Thanks to you, Mila gave me the talk when I got back to Russia, so yes, I know.” Yuri sassed, glaring at Victor. “I could have looked it up online, I'm not a complete idiot.”

Yuuri gasped. “There are things on the internet that would shock even you!” he said, horror written across his face.

“Like weird Japanese tentacle porn?” Yuri asked slyly, watching Yuuri turn a darker shade of red. “I'm sure Vitya's into that, he's weird. Release the kraken.”

Victor just laughed and shook his head. “Neither of us are into that, but thank you for that visual, now I'm sure I'll have nightmares.”

Yuri gave Victor a thumbs up. “Payback for my suffering.”

Otabek smirked, shaking his head. These three got along more like siblings than anything else. He didn't mind them so much, not anymore. He had been shy when he wasn't as familiar with them, but thanks to Yuri, he was far more comfortable around Victor and Yuuri than he had been.

“Did you have a nice visit with Yuuko today, Yurio?” Yuuri asked. Yuri nodded, sipping the tea Yuuri placed in front of him.

“It was nice. We skated for a bit with her girls.” Yuri said softly, sighing. He felt more relaxed than he had in a while. Hasetsu seemed to have that effect on him. 

“She's very fond of you.” Yuuri said again, smiling. “It's like you're family.”

Yuri scoffed. “We are family, moron.” He then flushed brilliantly. He said that in the heat of the moment.

Yuuri was surprised, but smiled anyway. Yuri had told him that he'd only had his grandfather when he was growing up, so the ones he skated with were more family than anyone else he was related to. Yuuri really did appreciate hearing that, though. It was good to know that Yuri didn't hate them all.

He had been hateful and spiteful when they had met, but he was really quite likeable once you knew him well enough.

“You don't have to explain it, Yurio.” Yuuri said when Yuri opened his mouth to say something. Yuri just nodded, happy that they got it.

Yuri looked at his phone, going through pictures on social media. The brats had posted images of Yuri skating with them on Instagram, and he made sure to like and comment on them. He was fond of all of them, too. 

He looked up when Otabek yawned. “Tired?” he asked, reaching for his hand and squeezing gently. Otabek nodded, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand. “Come on, then. Let's take a bath and go to bed.” he said softly.

Otabek stood a moment after Yuri, looking at Victor and Yuuri. “We'll see you in the morning. Good night.” he said softly.

Victor and Yuuri nodded, wishing them both good night as they headed upstairs.

Once upstairs, Otabek sighed and leaned heavily against the door. Yuri looked at him, arching a brow. “Are you really tired?” he asked. Otabek grinned and shook his head, Yuri rolling his eyes.

“You're too good at playing things off like that.” Yuri said softly, moving over to Otabek and nuzzling his jaw.

Otabek nuzzled Yuri back, kissing him lightly. “I wanted you to myself.” he admitted. Yuri gave a soft laugh, kissing Otabek again.

“Well, you have me to yourself. What, then? A bath and a nice, long cuddle session?” Yuri asked softly. Otabek smiled at him.

“If that's what you want.” he responded. “I have no objections.” he added in with a smile. Really, Otabek was too sweet. Almost too good to be true, but Yuri knew better.

“Okay, good.” Yuri murmured, pulling away from Otabek and heading into the bathroom for a shower before their bath. Otabek joined him a while later, both of them washing away the day's worth of sweat and dirt that accumulated on their skin and in their hair.

They soaked in the bath for a good while after, Yuri leaned back against Otabek happily. Yuri knew that Otabek was good to him, and he appreciated that. He also wondered what their boundaries should be. They had already experimented a bit and had seen each other naked multiple times.

He also knew that neither of them wanted their relationship to rely heavily on the physical part of it. Yuri was content to cuddle, and so was Otabek. He figured that as long as they were together, they were both happy.

Neither of them particularly liked the distance between Saint Petersburg and Almaty, but they made do with what they had at the time. 

Yuri smiled, brought out of his contemplation when Otabek kissed the side of his neck and shoulder lightly. He loved Otabek, truly loved him. He had never felt this way about anyone in his life, and for a long time, doubted he ever would.

“I love you, Yura.” Otabek said softly, arms wrapped around his shoulders and chest as he nuzzled his cheek against Yuri's.

“And I love you, Beka.” Yuri returned, smiling and turning slightly to kiss Otabek's cheek.

Boundaries and sex could wait for the right moment. There were more important things to consider right now. Like cuddling his boyfriend in bed until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the amount of time between chapters. I'm often so busy running around endlessly while my mom is on vacation, and I'm the only one with a driver's license. Yay, playing chauffeur.


	6. Morning Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wakes up before Otabek, and starts the morning off in a good way.

Yuri woke the next morning before Otabek, before Yuuri or Victor could come barging in and rudely waking them. It was still a little dark out, from what he could see from the window. He stretched, grinning to himself. He looked to his right, listening to Otabek's soft, even breaths. He loved waking up before his boyfriend, loved the sound of him breathing softly in his sleep. Loved the feel of him next to him when he woke up.

Today was no different. He stretched lazily, ignoring the slight twinge of arousal in his abdomen. He moved closer to Otabek, laying his head on his chest and smiling when Otabek's arm draped over his back, rubbing his spine lightly. 

“Good morning, Yura.” Otabek said sleepily. Yuri could almost feel the smile in his voice, and he smiled in response, a giddy feeling making itself present in his belly. 

“Good morning, Beka.” Yuri returned softly, nuzzling into Otabek's chest lightly. Otabek's fingertips were still lazily rubbing circles into Yuri's skin, and Yuri let out a soft sound, content.

He would never get tired of waking up next to Otabek early in the morning, before anyone else was even awake. The house was silent, save for the sound of Victor's snoring in the room next to theirs. How he and Otabek slept through that, he didn't know. Hell, how Yuuri slept through it was a mystery. 

He didn't care, though, and decided to take a chance. He pushed his body up onto Otabek's, one leg on either side of his hips. He leaned forward, laying his head down on Otabek's chest, feeling the other man's arms wrap around his waist.

“What are you doing, Yura?” Otabek asked, opening one eye and looking at Yuri in the dim, early morning light.

“Things.” Yuri answered matter of fact-ly. Otabek just huffed out a soft laugh, brushing his fingers through Yuri's hair.

“It's early, why are you even awake?” Otabek asked softly. Not that he was complaining. He had Yuri in his lap, there was no way he was going to complain right now.

“Couldn't sleep anymore.” Yuri said softly, pressing a kiss to Otabek's jaw. Otabek let out a soft sigh at the feeling, arms tightening around Yuri.

“I'm not complaining.” he said softly, hands moving along Yuri's back to his hips, gripping lightly.

“Trust me, I know you're not.” Yuri said softly, kissing along Otabek's jaw lazily before kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You like to tease, don't you?” Otabek chided playfully, pulling Yuri into a proper kiss.

Yuri returned the kiss with more than enough enthusiasm, hips pressing firmly into Otabek's pelvis. “Very much so.” he breathed out when they parted, Otabek using his hands to squeeze Yuri's hips gently.

“I can tell.” Otabek breathed back softly, urging Yuri to grind their hips together. Yuri smirked, grinding his hips slowly against Otabek's.

“Someone is feeling it this early.” he teased, enjoying the slow grind against his boyfriend. His cheeks were stained a lovely shade of red as he continued, Otabek smirking back at him.

“You're one to talk, Yura.” he breathed out, grinding his hips back up against Yuri's. If they kept this up, they would both make a mess in his own respective pair of pajama pants.

“Mmm. But it feels good.” Yuri purred out, leaning in and kissing Otabek firmly. He tossed the blankets off of them, as it was getting too warm for them now. He sat up after a few moments, breathing heavily as he ground his hips against Otabek's.

Otabek held firmly to Yuri's hips, helping along as they ground against each other. He smirked at the soft whine Yuri let out, moving their hips together faster. “Good, Yura?” he breathed out, looking up at Yuri with a shaky smile.

Yuri just nodded, hands on Otabek's hips as he gasped and writhed on top of him. They weren't even naked, but Yuri was so close. The sight of Otabek, flushed and disheveled beneath him spurred him on as he moved faster against his boyfriend.

He was getting closer with each thrust of their hips, and Otabek was obviously just as close. His hips moved firmly against Yuri's, rubbing against him faster.

Yuri came first, with a low moan of Otabek's name, riding out his orgasm even as Otabek came beneath him. Yuri leaned down, his panting breaths mingling with Otabek's as they came down, smiling at each other. 

The slick feeling in Yuri's pants was ignored in favor of lazily kissing Otabek and running his hands through his short, dark hair. “I love you, Beka.” Yuri murmured against Otabek's lips.

“I love you more.” Otabek murmured in return, both starting when the door slammed open and Victor's smiling face made its morning appearance.

“Good morning!” Victor chirped, looking in at the two in quite a precarious position. “Oh, my.” Victor gasped, looking away while pretending to be embarrassed.

“Moment ruined.” Yuri deadpanned, sighing in annoyance. “Do you need to do this every morning, Vitya?” he grumbled, glaring at the older man.

“Come on, Yurio, don't be like that!” Victor waved his hand flippantly, ignoring the anger directed at him from the blond Russian. “Clean up and come down for breakfast, okay?” Victor said, smiling as he walked away.

“I'm going to murder him one of these days.” Yuri grumbled, sighing and moving off of Otabek. Otabek gave him a look of betrayal before getting up as well to get cleaned up.

Half an hour later, Yuri and Otabek made their appearance downstairs. Both were clean, having showered away their morning early morning mess. Yuri refused to let Victor get to him today, not when the day had started off so well. And Yuuri seemed non the wiser, despite the fact that Yuri was sure Victor had said something to him.

He hadn't seen anything, so he was sure he didn't know exactly what had happened. Neither of them had been overly vocal. Yuri figured it was safe, but still remained wary of Victor. The man knew too much.

They chatted idly during breakfast, Yuri rolling his eyes when Victor mentioned walking in on something he probably shouldn't have.

“I don't understand your obsession with waking everyone up early. Not all of us are morning people.” Yuuri grumbled, not commenting on anything Victor had said about walking in on Yuri and Otabek. What they did behind closed doors was none of his business.

Yuri was thankful that at least Yuuri respected their privacy enough. He shrugged, shoving more toast into his mouth when asked what their plans for the day were. He hadn't planned anything for that day, he figured he and Otabek could just lounge around and do nothing.

“Yuuri and I were planning on going to the onsen, if you two want to tag along.” Victor suggested. He smiled when Yuri's face brightened. That meant seeing Yuuri's parents and Mari, and he was all for that.

“Sure, why not? Beka, want to go?” Yuri asked. Otabek nodded, eating his oatmeal slowly. He never had been the talkative sort, usually allowing Yuri to do all of the talking. But if Yuri wanted to go to the onsen, he would go, too. He enjoyed tagging along with his blond boyfriend.

“Good, it's a double date, then!” Victor said, cleaning up the dishes from their breakfast. For once, Yuri didn't think it was going to be too bad of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my. I felt a little bad that I may have gotten hopes up, so this was something steamy for you all~ I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I spend so much time thinking about how to start each chapter, that's why it takes so long. I want it to be something worth reading, after all!


	7. Drunken Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek visit the Onsen with Yuuri and Victor. Otabek and Victor have a few drinks, much to Yuri and Yuuri's dismay.

True to what Yuri thought earlier that morning, they actually had a decent day. Yuuri's mother made katsudon for everyone, Yuri devouring his and the part of Otabek's that he didn't eat. He was still growing, and therefore, constantly hungry.

Otabek knew this, but didn't dwell too much on it. Yuri getting taller wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Though he had always been smaller in comparison to himself. He didn't mind. He loved Yuri the way he was. He just tended to become more beautiful over the time they were apart.

Otabek was in awe of Yuri, in a constant state of happiness that this beautiful creature was his. Even when he had grains of rice stuck to his face. He was a messy eater, and tended to spill things, but Otabek never minded. Yuri was beauty and a grace of his own.

And the way he moved was fluid and elegant. There was no way he didn't love Yuri. He had a feeling that he always had, it just took time for him to realize it.

They had spent countless hours talking, often late into the night, even when they both had early practice. He didn't regret it, even though it left him tired and irate the next day. There was so much that he would do, just to make sure the one he loved was happy. And it seemed that just being around him made him happy.

Otabek lived for Yuri's smiles and soft laughter. They were rare in occurrence, but he didn't care. He loved it. He smiled at Yuri, picking a grain of rice off of his cheek and eating it. Yuri flushed a bright red, Victor whistling.

“B-Beka!” Yuri said, face red and buried in his hands. It was adorable.

Otabek just smiled, taking a sip of his tea. Yuri still wasn't used to being so close to someone, it seemed. Otabek was taking things slow, letting Yuri do what he was comfortable with. Oh, but he wanted him so bad, in various ways.

But as always, he took things slow, let Yuri get comfortable before doing anything. Even then, he often let Yuri initiate any sort of physical contact. The last thing he wanted was to frighten him again.

Yuri was breathing more evenly now, his fit seemingly over. He had been embarrassed, and he was sure that Otabek found it cute. The older man certainly was acting weird today, he noted. But it didn't matter, he was having a good time.

Even with Yuuri and Victor idly chatting across from him, he was having a good time. He wanted to soak in the onsen, but Victor said to wait about thirty minutes. Yuri had never waited before a bath, Victor was a buzzkill.

Well, whatever, Yuri figured. If he thought it would keep everyone from getting cramps, he would go with it. It was easier than arguing with him and ruining the mood. Yuri knew he was very confrontational, but he also knew when and where to keep his mouth shut now.

He had really grown up a lot in the last year. He was the same person, he was just better at controlling his emotions. Being around Otabek certainly helped with that. The other man's stoicism actually calmed him down. When he spoke so softly and clearly to Yuri, it was like a switch, and he instantly relaxed.

It was nice to not be so tightly wound every now and then. He was still competitive as hell, and glared Yuuri up and down every now and then, but Yuuri seemed to get it. He didn't press the issue.

“Okay, time for a bath!” Victor chimed, thirty minutes after they had eaten. By then, he had drunk enough sake to make him louder than usual.

Yuri was used to it by now. “Finally! Coming, Beka?” Yuri asked, standing up and pulling Otabek up with him. Otabek wobbled a bit, having been goaded into drinking with Victor. Yuri thought it was cute.

“Yeah, let's go.” he said, somehow managing to speak normally despite how much he was swaying.

“You really can't handle your alcohol.” Yuri teased, Otabek grunting in aknowledgement.

“Remind me never to drink with Victor again.” he said. He was sure he would be feeling this later, but right now, the rational part of his mind had flown out the window and he squinted in the light as he and Yuri undressed.

“I'll make a note of it.” Yuri promised, having not been allowed to drink tonight. Someone needed to be sober to make sure Otabek and Victor didn't drown. That left Yuri and Yuuri completely sober.

Yuri didn't particularly like any kind of wine anyway, so he had willingly abstained from drinking tonight. Yuuri's reasons were obvious, and all of the blushing he had done when Victor retold the banquet tale was more than enough to last a lifetime.

Yuri refused to think about that night. It had been a hell of a good time, but at the same time, it was embarrassing as hell. He let out a sigh as he settled into the bath with Otabek, clean, happy, and ready to soak away any and all stress.

Otabek was leaned back against the wall, his head back and eyes closed. He was murmuring softly in his native tongue, and Yuri smiled warmly. He loved listening to Otabek talk, even drunken murmurs. He was usually so quiet.

He would really regret it in the morning, though. Yuri was well aware of what a hangover felt like, and hoped Victor would at least have the decency to let Otabek sleep off the hangover. Yuri would take care of the rest, so hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad or too messy.

He felt Otabek's hand on his thigh and looked toward his boyfriend. His face was flushed as he looked forward, pointedly ignoring Yuuri and Victor.

Yuri made the mistake of looking, and wanted to gag. Victor had engaged Yuuri in a very messy make out session, and Yuri instantly wanted out of the bath. Otabek murmured softly to Yuri, and he nodded, getting out of the bath with him and leaving the other two alone outside.

Even drunk, Otabek knew better. He dried off and hastily dressed, Yuri helping him zip and button his jeans. He would likely be embarrassed later, but it was better than witnessing the make out session in the bath. When they returned to the main room, they made sure to tell Mari to let Yuuri and his mother know that they were heading back to Victor's place.

Yuri knew where the spare key was. He wanted to get Otabek taken care of for the time being, make sure he drank some water and got some rest. For the most part, he was being cooperative and allowing Yuri to take care of things. He was even managing to keep his hands to himself.

At least until Yuri got him into their shared room. He arched a brow when Otabek pressed him against the door, kissing along his jaw.

“Beka?” Yuri asked, trying to reign in his own raging hormones.

“Hm?” Otabek hummed, pressing closer to Yuri.

“You're drunk.” Yuri answered, trying not to gasp at how their bodies were pressed together, Otabek's thigh nudging its way between his own. It took everything Yuri had to keep from rubbing against Otabek's thigh. He was getting hard, and fast. It made him dizzy.

“Want to touch you, Yura.” Otabek breathed out, pressing his thigh up against Yuri's rapidly hardening cock. 

“B-Beka.....” Yuri gasped out, clinging to his boyfriend. 

“Is this okay?” Otabek asked, pulling away slightly and looking into Yuri's eyes.

“Beka, you're drunk. Not tonight, okay? I want you to be sober for this.” Yuri said softly, grabbing Otabek's hands and kissing the top of each.

Otabek just smiled and nodded, reaching up and stroking Yuri's cheek. “When I'm sober, then.” he said softly, kissing Yuri's cheek and pulling away.

Yuri sighed, willing himself to calm down. Once he managed that, he helped Otabek get ready for bed. He really needed to sleep after today. He cuddled close to Otabek, sighing softly when his arms wrapped around him. 

“Good night, Yura.” Otabek said softly.

Yuri smiled. “Good night, Beka.”


	8. Taking The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri woke up, too warm. Otabek was already awake.
> 
> or, the smut chapter everyone was waiting for.

It was early. Too early. The sun wasn't even thinking about rising yet early. But it was too warm, and Yuri was uncomfortable. He shifted next to Otabek, his eyes opening. Otabek was awake, just watching Yuri. 

“Why are you awake, Beka?” Yuri asked softly, his voice laced with the tired sound of having just woken up.

“Couldn't sleep.” Otabek said softly, a lot more sober than he had been when they had gone to bed.

Yuri sat up slightly, looking at the red numbers on the clock next to the bed. Two in the morning. He was surprised, he normally wouldn't even wake up until four. He looked back at Otabek in the soft light from the moon outside of their window, his hazel eyes shining as he watched Yuri.

“Are you alright?” Yuri asked softly. Otabek nodded and hummed, reaching out and pulling Yuri closer.

Yuri went along easily, despite how warm he was, and wrapped his arms around Otabek securely. He could hear Otabek's heart beating, and he smiled when it sped up slightly. The sound was soothing, though not enough to lull him to sleep again.

He nuzzled closer, nuzzling his face against Otabek's neck and pressing a kiss there. Otabek inhaled sharply, Yuri smirking and doing it again. This time, Otabek let out a sharp gasp, Yuri dragging his tongue along his throat.

“I want you so bad, Beka.” Yuri moaned out into his neck. Otabek let out a deep groan at his words, pulling Yuri's hips against his own.

“I want you, too, Yura.” he breathed out, slowly grinding their hips together.

Yuri let out a soft moan, rolling onto his back and pulling Otabek on top of him. Otabek wasted no time, immediately kissing Yuri deeply. Yuri opened his mouth to Otabek's questing tongue, swiping his own tongue against his boyfriend's sensually.

Otabek let out a deep purr, hands moving up under Yuri's shirt and splaying across his chest. Yuri let out a soft whine, urging Otabek to touch him more. He felt like he was on fire, the feeling was delicious. He arched into Otabek's touches, pressing his hips up against his lover's once again.

He was met with a slow grind of Otabek's hips, the older man pulling away from the kiss and trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. Yuri let out a deep moan, sitting up slightly to pull his shirt off. Damn, the moment had never felt so right for this.

Otabek smirked, sitting up and removing his own shirt, admiring Yuri's form splayed out on the bed beneath him. “You're beautiful, Yura.” he said softly, voice rough with arousal. He didn't think he would ever get this image out of his head.

He almost wanted to take a picture, for lonely nights without Yuri. He refrained, though, and instead began trailing kisses down Yuri's neck to his chest, closing his lips around one of Yuri's nipples. Yuri let out an wanton moan, arching into Otabek's mouth and tangling his hands into his dark hair.

“Nowhere near as beautiful as you right now.” Yuri moaned out, legs spreading wider to accommodate Otabek between them. Otabek took advantage of the position, reaching a hand down and palming Yuri's erect cock between them while he nipped and sucked at his nipples.

They had never gone this far before. Yuri felt almost dizzy with pleasure, the pleasure that Otabek was lovingly bestowing upon him. He pushed his hips up into Otabek's hand, gripping the sheets in his other hand. His moans seemed to spur Otabek on, Otabek boldly moving lower, nipping and kissing his skin along the way.

Yuri was writhing at this point, wanting Otabek to do something, anything, to make him feel even better. He then felt Otabek's hands at the waistband of his pajama pants, and looked down, his eyes meeting with his boyfriend's. He swallowed thickly, nodding his head at the silent question.

Otabek gave him a warm smile, tugging both Yuri's pajama pants and the cheetah print briefs he wore underneath, down and off before tossing them onto the floor. Yuri was now spread out beneath Otabek, completely nude. Otabek then sat up, turning one of the bedside lamps on. He wanted a better view of his beautiful boyfriend.

Yuri's cheeks were flushed, his cock hard and red against his hip. He was biting his lip, his chest littered with love bites and nipples red and erect. Yuri looked absolutely beautiful. Otabek's mouth watered, and he smirked at Yuri before descending onto him once again.

He licked a straight line up his cock, from base to tip, reveling in the lewd moan Yuri let out. He didn't even bother telling Yuri to keep it down. Victor and Yuuri would just have to deal with it. He took the head of Yuri's cock into his mouth, lapping at the underside and slit before moving lower, taking more of his cock into his mouth.

Yuri moved his hands to Otabek's shoulders, gripping on and lightly pushing as well. He felt too hot, the pleasure almost too much for him. Otabek let up, pulling off of Yuri and looking up at him, eyes dark with arousal. Yuri let out another moan, pulling Otabek up into a kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Yuri giving in when Otabek pinched one of his nipples. Otabek pulled away after a few moments, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down and off as well. It wouldn't do to have Yuri be the only one naked. When he was just as naked as Yuri, he leaned down and kissed him again.

It was chaste in comparison to their last kisses, but Yuri didn't mind. He blindly reached out, opening the nightstand drawer to retrieve the condoms and lube that he was well aware that Victor had stashed there for them. Finding the objects in question, he pressed them into Otabek's hand.

Otabek just smirked at Yuri, neither of them having to exchange any words. Otabek knew what Yuri wanted. He opened the cap and poured some of the lube over his fingers, letting it warm before bringing them to Yuri's entrance.

“If it's too much, let me know and I'll stop.” Otabek whispered, spreading the lube around the puckered skin before pushing his finger slowly into Yuri.

Yuri relaxed as best he could, but the sensation was still strange. Not painful, but weird. Otabek's finger pressed in deeper, and Yuri let out a soft, pleasured sigh. It was starting to feel good, and he could feel his cock throbbing. He refrained from touching himself, wanting to last long enough to make Otabek feel good, too. 

Otabek slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of Yuri, earning a nod of approval and inserting a second finger. The uncomfortable feeling came back, and Yuri took a deep breath, relaxing his body again. He had heard enough from Victor and Mila to know to relax and stay relaxed, otherwise, it could hurt.

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, breathing and trying to relax, before he looked back to Otabek with a smile. “It's okay, keep going.” he breathed out.

Otabek nodded, moving his fingers slowly and scissoring them gently inside of Yuri to stretch him out a bit more. Otabek knew he wasn't exactly small, so he opted to stretch Yuri as much as possible before getting to the main event.

Yuri was growing impatient, though, and deemed himself as ready as he could be. “Beka~” he whined out, tilting his hips and pushing down onto his fingers. It felt good, and he wanted more. “I want you inside of me.” he purred out.

Otabek just smirked at Yuri, tearing the condom open with his teeth before rolling it onto his own cock. He made sure to add some extra lube, to make it as painless as he possibly could for Yuri. He pressed the tip of his cock against Yuri's entrance, pushing in gently.

He inhaled sharply, tight heat enveloping the head of his cock. Yuri was panting, trying to keep from clenching around Otabek. He smiled at Yuri, waiting for him to relax before pushing into him slowly, pushing further into his body.

Yuri gasped when Otabek's cock brushed a spot inside of him that sent sparks up his spine. Otabek smirked, pulling out gently and thrusting into him again. Yuri let out a loud moan, arms wrapping around Otabek, his legs spreading wider. 

Otabek buried his face against Yuri's neck, thrusting a bit faster into Yuri. He was trying not to be too rough, and Yuri knew he was holding back for his sake. He was moaning with each thrust, urging Otabek to go harder, deeper. Otabek complied, Yuri nearly screeching when Otabek thrust hard into his prostate, Yuri's body shaking with the pleasure of it.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, especially when Otabek's hand wrapped around his cock. Yuri sobbed out his name, lasting a few more thrusts before he came hard over his belly and chest. Otabek lasted a little bit longer, stilling inside of Yuri as his cock pulsed and he came into the condom, a moan of Yuri's name escaping his lips.

He remained still for a bit before pulling out of Yuri and removing the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash can next to the bed. “Are you okay, Yura?” he asked softly.

Yuri nodded, still too dazed to move. His limbs felt heavy, and he had a blissed out smile on his face. Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri's cheek and grabbing a few tissues to clean him off.

Both he and Yuri couldn't help but laugh as twin shouts of 'finally!' came from the other room. They could save the embarrassment for later. Right now, sleep was more important. Yuri curled up in Otabek's arms, yawning and closing his eyes. Otabek followed him into sleep, both happy and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I teased you all enough, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri was never going to hear the end of it, was he? The morning after was quite an embarrassing affair, not that any of it was Victor's business anyway.

He was sore when he woke up. He really didn't mind it so much, but he was well aware that walking was going to be a bit awkward. He smiled at the thought, cuddling closer to Otabek, who was still asleep. After all the work he had done earlier that morning, Yuri really wasn't surprised.

Otabek had even gone through the trouble of cleaning a very tired Yuri up before they went to sleep. Yuri looked at the clock, realizing that Victor had let them sleep in. It was a quarter to ten before Otabek woke up, groaning softly and rolling onto his back.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Yuri practically purred. Otabek smiled, reaching up and gently tugging on a lock of Yuri's hair.

“You're the beauty here, Yura.” he rumbled, Yuri smiling, his cheeks a dusted pink.

A few moments later, the door opened and Victor appeared. “Are you two getting out of bed anytime soon?” he asked, not daring to mention what had happened earlier that morning. Not yet, anyway.

“Too sore for that.” Yuri hissed, missing his usual snippiness. Victor accounted that to having had a wonderful morning, and just waved his hand.

“A hot shower should take care of that. Go do that, and then we'll have breakfast.” he said, not even commenting on Yuri's words.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but got out of bed, completely nude. Victor just rolled his eyes and left the room, closing the door behind him. Otabek laughed softly and sat up, stretching before getting out of bed.

Yuri moved over to Otabek, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. He really didn't care that they were both still naked, he wanted to be as close to Otabek as possible. Otabek smiled, returning Yuri's embrace and kissing the top of his head.

“You aren't too sore, are you?” Otabek asked, stroking Yuri's back gently.

“Mmm no, it feels kind of nice, actually.” Yuri said softly, kissing Otabek's neck before pulling away and tugging him to the bathroom by his hand. Walking was, as he thought, a little awkward, but he could deal with it.

Sitting would be another issue, but Yuri really didn't care. It was a reminder that Otabek had finally made him his in a physical sense. The red bite mark on Otabek's neck made it even more real for Yuri, and he grinned. He could only flush vividly and let out a low whistle when he saw Otabek's back.

“You really did a number on me last night, Yura.” Otabek said, voice laced with amusement.

“I don't regret it.” Yuri returned, Otabek turning and giving Yuri a warm smile.

“I don't, either.” Otabek said, turning back to the shower and testing the water. When he deemed it warm enough, he stepped into the shower, pulling Yuri in with him.

“So what did you think about it? Was I good enough for you?” Otabek asked softly, kissing Yuri's shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist.

“More than good enough, Beka.” Yuri assured him. “You made me cum so hard, it was amazing.” he purred out, leaning back against Otabek.

Otabek hummed in response, reaching for the shampoo to wash Yuri's hair first. He would always put Yuri first, no matter how many times Yuri told him to be a little bit more selfish. But it wasn't like Yuri minded Otabek spoiling him rotten. He had often said he would.

Yuri let out a satisfied hum, enjoying the feeling of Otabek's hands in his hair. He rinsed, and grabbed the body wash, lathering himself up before moving on to Otabek. He was quite ticklish, Yuri discovered, and he grinned, taking advantage of it. He loved the sound of Otabek's laughter.

When they were both clean and dressed, they made their way downstairs to join Yuuri and Victor for breakfast.

“Oh, hell yes!” Yuri shouted, happy that Yuuri had cooked breakfast for once. He eyed the chair for a moment, hesitating before taking a seat next to Otabek. He winced when he sat down, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be.

Until Victor opened his mouth. “So, it's about time you two did the do.” he said, Yuri groaning and rolling his eyes.

“What's the big deal? We've had to hear you and Yuuri go at it multiple times.” Yuri pointed out, pointing a finger at Victor. 

“No, it's just that.....” Victor sighed, a lovey dovey look on his face. “Our son is growing up so fast!”

Yuri growled in irritation. “I'm not your son!” he shouted, Otabek holding in his laughter, but letting out a soft sound of amusement.

“Yuri, don't talk to your father that way!” Yuuri scolded, smiling and serving breakfast for everyone. Yuri rolled his eyes, unable to bring himself to shout at the one who made his breakfast.

He just made a sound of annoyance, before digging in to his food. He was a lot hungrier than he thought. Yuuri smiled, elbowing Victor in the ribs when he opened his mouth and spoke.

“You sure are hungry after that, eh Yurio? Ow! Yuuri!” he whined, Yuri scowling at him.

“That's none of your business, Vitya. And stop calling me that!” Yuri growled. Otabek placed a hand on his thigh, and he calmed down.

Otabek ate his breakfast quietly, ignoring Victor and trying his best to keep Yuri calm. At the way he was going, he was going to end up overly stressed out by lunch and screaming at everyone. Victor knew Yuri about as well as he did, why he kept at it was beyond him.

“Oh, my baby is growing up so fast!” Victor lamented, yelping when Yuri kicked him.

“Not your son.” Yuri said, victorious in kicking Victor. 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, eating his breakfast. Victor was never going to leave Yuri alone about the night before. It was about time, even he agreed, but he wasn't going to keep embarrassing Yuri over it. He knew better, it was a private matter, and he was just going to leave it alone.

He was sure Yuri would appreciate it. The last thing he needed was two people goading him over it. Victor was enough of a handful.

“Why don't you two go down to the beach or shopping? It would do you good to get away from Victor for a few hours. It's supposed to be really warm today, so you could go swimming.” Yuuri suggested. Yuri's face lit up.

“Do you want to go to the beach, Beka?” Yuri asked, excited about going.

Otabek just smiled at Yuri's excitement. “I would love to.” he said softly, squeezing Yuri's thigh. They would return for lunch, Yuri decided, and then go shopping after. There were a lot more shirts with cats and tigers, according to Yuuri.

“It'll be fun!” Yuri said, excitedly finishing his breakfast before going upstairs to get everything ready.

Otabek didn't have the heart to tell his overly excited boyfriend that he didn't know how to swim. Not yet, anyway.


	10. Midday Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really couldn't get enough of each other. Unfortunately for Yuuri and Victor, Otabek's goal is to make Yuri scream.

As soon as the awkwardness was gone, they fell back into a comfortable routine. Victor soon lost interest in teasing Yuri, and Otabek stole him away for the afternoon. They had gone to the beach, but the sky was overcast and it had begun to rain, ruining their plans. But they had ran around in the rain for a bit, both laughing by the time they made it back to the house.

Yuuri shooed them into the bathroom to take a hot bath, fussing over them like they were his children. The last thing he needed was one of them catching a cold. As soon as they were in the bath, Otabek let his hands wander, Yuri squirming between his thighs.

“No fair, Beka.” Yuri whined, Otabek's hand wrapped around his cock and stroking slowly. 

“I don't like to play fair.” Otabek purred into Yuri's ear, leisurely stroking his boyfriend.

Yuri let out soft gasps, hips moving slowly into Otabek's hand. He gripped onto his thighs lightly, Otabek pulling his hand away after a while. 

“Shall we move this to the bed?” Otabek asked softly, nuzzling Yuri's neck and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Yuri nodded, getting out of the bath and patting himself dry with a towel. Otabek did the same, before lifting Yuri easily and carrying him through the doorway and into their bedroom. “You're going to wear me out, Beka.” Yuri said softly.

Otabek grinned, laying Yuri down and kissing him deeply. “At least it will feel good.” he said softly after parting from the kiss, reaching over and grabbing a condom and the lube from the nightstand drawer.

“You're going to kill me one of these days.” Yuri commented, Otabek laughing softly.

“It's not my fault you're as sexy as you are.” Otabek pointed out, Yuri spreading his legs for his boyfriend regardless.

“That's my line.” Yuri breathed out, feeling Otabek's slick fingers at his entrance. Yuri's cock twitched, precum beading at the tip. “Much better than shopping any day.” he murmured when Otabek pressed one finger into him.

Otabek smirked at Yuri, pressing his finger deeper into him. “I wonder if I can get you off with just my fingers.” he commented, earning a glare from Yuri.

“Don't you even think about it, I want more than just your fingers.” he said softly, aware of the fact that he was being a brat. Otabek didn't seem to mind, instead leaning down and kissing Yuri deeply.

Yuri returned the kiss happily, grinding his hips down against Otabek's finger, wanting more. Otabek complied, pressing another finger into Yuri slowly. Yuri gasped, legs spreading wider. He never thought this would feel as good as it did, and he was pleasantly surprised.

“Are you ready for more, Yura?” Otabek asked, scissoring his fingers gently inside of Yuri.

Yuri nodded, more than ready for more. He grabbed the condom, tearing it open and rolling the latex down and over Otabek's cock. He figured condoms would do until they both got used to the physical sensations during sex. They had both been virgins before last night. This morning, technically.

And to think, Yuri thought he would be too sore to go another round so soon. Otabek removed his fingers from inside of Yuri, coating his cock in lube before moving closer to Yuri and pressing against his entrance.

Yuri nodded, relaxing as Otabek pressed into him slowly. He let out a loud moan, gripping onto the sheets, the stretch accompanied by a slight burning sensation. But damn, if it didn't feel good.

Otabek's hips finally pressed against Yuri's, Yuri gasping and Otabek groaning softly. “Feeling good, Beka?” he asked, breathless.

Otabek nodded, biting his lip before pulling his hips back and thrusting into Yuri again. It felt better than good, he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but Yuri. Hell, before Yuri, he had never felt sexual attraction toward anyone.

Yuri knew this was the case, and he hadn't minded waiting for Otabek to be ready. He was forced out of his thoughts when Otabek angled his thrusts, the head of his cock brushing over Yuri's prostate. Yuri let out a surprised cry of pleasure, his nails digging into Otabek's shoulders.

Otabek groaned loudly in pleasure, loving the feeling of Yuri's slightly longer nails digging into his skin. The pain was welcome, and added to his pleasure. They could both hear Victor and Yuuri talking, Yuuri trying to convince Victor to leave them alone.

But Otabek had no intention of stopping until Yuri was screaming and begging him to stop. He figured payback was a bitch, and he sped up his thrusts.

“Beka, harder, please!” Yuri moaned out loudly, legs spreading wider and hips arching into each thrust.

Otabek complied, thrusting harder and faster into Yuri. He was gradually getting louder, and that thought was a huge turn on.

He didn't think he would be so into Yuri being so vocal, but experiencing it now, he never wanted to change that.

It wasn't too much longer before he had Yuri screaming out his pleasure as he came on Otabek's cock. The feeling was surreal, and Otabek could feel his orgasm coiling low in his belly, and he gasped and sped up his thrusts.

Yuri hadn't stopped his pleasured cries, though Otabek knew that overstimulation could be painful. He pulled out of Yuri when he sobbed, the pleasure obviously too much for him.

He pulled the condom off, stroking himself quickly. “That's right, Beka, cum on me.” Yuri moaned out, watching Otabek jerk off above him.

“Come on, don't hold back.” Yuri purred out, reaching down and moving Otabek's hand away and taking over. Otabek shudder, gasping out Yuri's name as his hips jerked and he came hard.

Yuri moaned, feeling the hot, thick fluid land on his belly and thigh, squeezing Otabek gently on the upstroke to make sure he was completely spent. He let go when he was finished, rubbing his fingers through their mixed cum on his belly.

“That was hot, Beka.” he moaned out, accepting his kiss when he leaned down. They could hear Victor's comments about how loud Yuri could be, and they both laughed.

At least it had been in the afternoon and not the middle of the night when they were trying to sleep.

“You're amazing, Yura.” Otabek murmured after their kiss ended. 

“Not as amazing as you, Beka.” Yuri purred out, stretching languidly beneath Otabek. 

Otabek smiled, gently stroking Yuri's inner thighs. “Do you want to get dinner later? Just us?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Let the perv patrol stay home or something.” Yuri said softly, smiling happily at Otabek.

“Okay.” Otabek smiled happily, leaning down and rubbing his nose against Yuri's pulse. “I love you.”

Yuri smiled, tilting his head back and allowing Otabek to kiss along his skin. “I love you, too.” he said softly. “Let's take a nap, and then go to eat.”

Otabek nodded, cleaning Yuri off with some tissue before settling next to him. “Sounds like a plan.” he agreed.

He didn't think he would love anyone as much as he loved Yuri.


	11. Lazy Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek brings up something that he wants. Yuri is unsure, but strengthens his resolve to give his boyfriend anything that he wants. And lazy morning cuddles always helps with his mood.

“What does it feel like?” Otabek asked a few nights later. They were currently in the living room, playing a video game, Yuri frustrated at not being able to read the Hiragana on the screen.

“What?” he asked, glancing at Otabek. He had no idea what the other man was talking about, but when it dawned on him, he cursed. “Sorry, Beka, I'm a bit distracted.” he sighed, setting down his controller. He had suffered a massive defeat, taken off guard by his boyfriend's question.

“But to answer your question, it's really good, because it's you. I don't have any other experiences to compare it to, so I suppose my answer is a little more vague than you would have liked.” Yuri murmured, pushing his hair aside and looking at Otabek.

Otabek smiled warmly at Yuri. “Well, your answer did make me feel good.” he confessed. Yuri let out a soft laugh, leaning his head against Otabek's shoulder.

Otabek just smiled, kissing Yuri's forehead. “Seriously, though. I'd like to try it at least once before we go home.” he said softly.

Yuri just flushed a brilliant red, pulling the neck of his turtleneck shirt over his face. “Beka, you're terrible.” he said softly. He was glad that Victor and Yuuri were upstairs, since it was late. Yuri and Otabek had had a nap, and weren't tired.

Yuri could hear Yuuri coming down the stairs, and pulled his shirt up higher over his reddened cheeks. “What's terrible is you being selfish.” Otabek teased, Yuri whining and hiding the rest of his face in his hands.

“Fine, fine, just stop talking about it!” Yuri whispered harshly, face burning. Otabek smirked, having won this one, and handed Yuri his controller. 

“Loser sleeps naked.” he said this time, Yuri rolling his eyes and settling his attention back onto the game.

Yuri ended up losing, again. “You play dirty, Beka.” he huffed out. He really wasn't mad, though. But he also didn't want to sleep naked. Not with Victor's habit of waking them up in the morning.

But Otabek was insanely distracting, managing to distract Yuri various times during the game. It was no surprise that he ended up losing again. Damn, he was good.

After a while, Yuri yawned, and deemed it bed time. He headed upstairs with Otabek, intent on sleep. Otabek looked tired, too, yawning every now and then while they brushed their teeth.

Yuri stared the bed down for a few moments, glaring at Otabek half heartedly as he stripped down to nothing and wiggled under the covers and closer to his boyfriend. He yawned against his shoulder, both of them settling in to sleep.

Yuri didn't remember falling asleep, but slept well regardless. He woke up the next morning, with Otabek staring at him. 

“What?” he asked sleepily, looking up at Otabek through long lashes.

“Did you know you talk in your sleep? And not in English.” Otabek said softly. Yuri flushed a vibrant red, looking away from Otabek.

“You didn't say anything incriminating, don't worry.” Otabek said softly, rubbing Yuri's bare arm affectionately. Yuri let out a soft huff, moving closer to Otabek.

He didn't want to get out of bed yet. He mumbled something in Russian, and lay his head down on Otabek's chest.

“I meant what I said last night.” Otabek said softly, wrapping his arm around Yuri while he rested on him. 

“You're way too honest sometimes.” Yuri said softly, eyes closed, his hand resting on Otabek's chest near his face. “Not that it's a bad thing.” he added after a moment.

“Does that mean you're considering it?” Otabek asked. He heard Yuri make a soft sound of mild annoyance.

“You offered, so I'm debating it.” he answered, smiling at the hum that rumbled in his boyfriend's chest. He had been considering it. But he didn't have an answer just yet, so he hoped that Otabek would be satisfied with just that.

“We go home in a few days, right?” Yuri asked after a moment. The two weeks he was allowed were almost up. He would be returning to Russia in two days.

“Yeah. Is it easier on you this time?” Otabek asked softly, fingers smoothing along the dip of Yuri's spine. Yuri just hummed softly, speaking after a moment.

“Compared to last time, yes. Because I know that you'll always answer when I call.” he said softly, smiling serenely when Otabek's fingers found his rib cage.

“I'll always answer when you call.” Otabek said softly, tangling his fingers into Yuri's blond hair. “I don't think I could go more than a day without talking to you.” he admitted.

Yuri smiled again, opening his eyes and sitting up slightly to look at Otabek. “You're the best boyfriend ever.” he said softly. Otabek smiled warmly at Yuri.

“It's because I love you.” Otabek replied, kissing Yuri lovingly. Yuri returned the kiss, laying against Otabek again. 

“Before we have to leave, I'll give you what you want.” Yuri promised. Otabek nodded, enjoying the laziness they both felt this early in the morning. Lazy cuddles were the best, in his opinion, neither of them wanting to take things any further at the moment.

Yuri sighed softly, happy to be laying here next to Otabek. Otabek closed his eyes, gently petting Yuri's hair. It felt like the finest silk beneath his fingers. Who would have thought that the Ice Tiger of Russia would be so soft? He smiled at the thought

It was a side of Yuri that very few knew, and having the privilege of being one of those people made Otabek very happy. He had seen various sides to Yuri, even the most vulnerable ones that he had only shown to Otabek. If anything, it made Otabek love him even more. 

From the moment that Yuri had called him an asshole in Barcelona, he had loved him. He had wanted so desperately to talk to him, but knew the moment hadn't been right. Now, he was glad that he had made a move to be friends with Yuri, and then became his boyfriend.

There would always be negative opinions, but as long as he had Yuri, and Yuri had him in return, he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this takes longer each time, and I do apologize. I started working again, so updates may take a bit longer while I fit various activities into my busy schedule.


End file.
